Snowball Fights
by Mizura Enoki
Summary: Ichigo teaches Rukia how to snowball fight.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach 

Hello everybody! This is my second bleach fic. I haven't been writing a lot because I've been reading the manga over and over again to study the characters and now I hope I improved the characters' personality. So enjoy!

Snowball Fights 

-Karakura High School-

"ICHIGOOO! GUESS WHAT!" Keigo shouted.

"… what?"

"Me, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida and Inoue are meeting up later to walk around the shops! Wanna come?"

"Is Ru-Kuchiki coming?"

"Ah…" Keigo started sobbing. "I asked Kuchiki-san to go but she said she was busy so she couldn't com-"

"I'm not going." Ichigo said simply, cutting Keigo off.

"WHAT?"

"You heard what I said." Ichigo snapped and walked out the school gates.

-Kurosaki Household-

"Oi, Rukia."

Ichigo slid his closet door open and found Rukia sitting on the sheets strangling Kon.

"Nee-san… (choke) I can't BREATHE!"

"Errr..."

Rukia looked up.

"What is it, Ichigo?"

"Nothing much…" Ichigo said leaning against the closet frame.

"Hmph." Rukia grunted and threw Kon against the back of the closet. She poked a sharp finger in Ichigo's ribs to move him out of the way and jumped out of the closet, slamming the door behind her to trap Kon.

"Hey, have you finished your maths homework?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, go and copy it if you want. But if our maths teacher tells you off for having the same answers as me, you are taking the detention."

Ichigo snorted.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way out."

"Fool. Who said I would worry?" Rukia said and sat on Ichigo's bed to look out the window.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and took Rukia's maths book out of her bag.

-An hour later-

Rukia gasped.

Ichigo immediately looked up from his homework.

"What?"

"What happened to the sky?"

Ichigo went up to Rukia and looked out the window as well.

"Idiot. Its only snowing."

"Snowing…" Rukia said softly.

Ichigo glanced warily at Rukia and sighed.

"I can take you out if you want."

"Really? You won't get hurt if it touches you right?"

"Of course not! Stupid…"

Rukia kicked Ichigo on the head.

"Ow… okay, okay… just let me get some coats for us or we'll freeze."

"Okay."

At the Karakura Shops-

Ichigo handed Rukia a styrofoam cup of hot chocolate.

"Here. Sip it slowly cause its hot."

Rukia took the cup and sipped the hot liquid slowly.

"Wow… its delicious…"

"Duh."

"And it warms you up too."

"Hmph. You wanna go to the park? You can play with the snow there…"

"Okay."

-At the park-

Ichigo and Rukia sat on a bench finishing their hot chocolates.

Ichigo suddenly had an idea.

"Have you heard of snowball fights?"

"No." Rukia said throwing her cup into a bin.

"Come over here."

Rukia went over to Ichigo who was kneeling down on the snow making a snowball.

"See? You just grab a handful of snowball and ball it up. You get a snowball." Ichigo said holding out his.

"Grab a handful and ball it up…" Rukia said making her own.

"Like this?" She said holding out a perfect snowball.

"Yeah."

"… What do you do with it?"

"You throw it."

And Ichigo threw his snowball at Rukia. It hit her on the head

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Rukia threw hers and it hit Ichigo directly on the face.

Ichigo wiped some snow off his eyes.

"Hoho! You wanna fight?" Ichigo said grabbing some snow and balling it up.

"Bring it on!" Rukia said making a snowball as well.

-Half an hour later-

Ichigo flopped down on the snow. Rukia came up to him and sat beside him.

"I give up! You won!" Ichigo said.

Ichigo threw more snowballs at Rukia but Rukia was surprisingly good at dodging them and hit Ichigo many times. Especially on his face.

Rukia started giggling.

"What?"

"You got snow on your face!"

"Che! At least I was kind enough and aimed at you _below_ the shoulders!"

Rukia grinned.

"Here." She said and reached up to gently wipe snow off Ichigo's face.

Ichigo blushed.

Both of them kept silent until Rukia withdrew her hand.

"Er… thanks."

Rukia smiled softly.

Ichigo got up.

"We should head home."

"Yeah." Rukia pushed herself up.

Ichigo started walking and Rukia followed.

"My hands are cold." Rukia said rubbing her hands together.

"Are they?"

Rukia nodded still rubbing her hands together. Ichigo suddenly grabbed Rukia's right hand and clasped his fingers around hers.

Rukia looked at him, eyes wide.

"So you don't get frostbitten, idiot."

Rukia clasped Ichigo's fingers back and smiled.

"Thank you."

Ichigo smirked.

"You're welcome."

And they walked back home together.

-In the Kurosaki Kitchen-

Karin looked out of the window.

"Hmm. Whaddya know… Ichi-nii's got himself a girlfriend."

"Ichi-nii's got a girlfriend?" Yuzu said and rushed to the window.

"SAY WHAT!" Isshin shouted, rushing to the window.

Karin, Yuzu and Isshin looked out the window and watched Ichigo and Rukia holding hands heading closer to the clinic.

"AHH! I KNEW IT! I'M SOOO PROUD!" Isshin shouted again and started crying.

Karin sighed.

"Looks like old beardo's gonna be really hyper tonight…"

-END-

I hope you all enjoyed this! Reviews much appreciated!

Until next time.

Mizura Enoki


End file.
